YOU THINK YOUR CUTE DON'T YOU?
by MUNRO CHAMBERS WIFE
Summary: a story about eclare who have been bestfriends for 2 year's.and finally revel their love for eachother but will someone or someone's get jealus and ruin their relationship will they ever trust eachother again...


name:clare edwards

bff:ally bandari

guy bff:eli goldsworthy and adam torres

crush:clare secretly has a crush on eli

aka clare dosnt have belif's in my story

name:eli goldsworthy

bro(aka guy bff):adam torres

crush:clare.

* * *

**Eli's pov:ughh another boring weekend with boring homework i shoud i.m. clare?yeaheli_gold-up for a movie edward's .clare_e23-aww did you miss me .eli_gold-you _e23-in your dream's eli_gold-so are you up for a movie edwards or are you worried about _e23-no my parent's are gone for the weekend why dont you come _gold is now offline clare:damn he's fast.5min's later."ding dong" clare:damn were you waiting for me to tell you to come .eli:shut :well you wanna watch a :why the hell :k popcorn.?eli:sure go severnt clare he smirked as he shoed her with his hand and a coke with popcorn .clare:okay whatever you say she stuck her tounge out at him and put a surprise in it .eli:thank you .eli took a bite and said gross did you pee in this or somthing clare:i dont know did i?.eli:not :relax i just put coke in it like you :im gonna get you edward's he ran after her. clare:you have to catch me first she stuck her tounge out at eli:edwards im gonna get you he cought up with clare after laughter there was an akward pause then clare broke the :you think your cute dont you green eyes she said with a :please tell me somthing i dont :shut up .eli:what you can't deniy the :eli can i talk to you alone in my 's eye's lit up when he heard those word's alone in clare edward's :shut up and be serious for :omg it's that serious i said sorry last one. put my straight face on and let out a laugh and followed clare to her :so what did you wanna talk about?.clare:eli don't freak when i say this but do you like :...yes clare:WHAT?!.eli:wait you don't like :no i do i just thought you could never like :your right i dont like :WHAT SHE STARTED TO TEAR .eli:i dont like you i ..love :wiped away the tear's :i do really clare ive known you for 2 years and ive alway's known that i love you i was gonna tell you but then kc came :eli im sorry but now we can finally be to together i love you you love me nothing can tear us :"lean's in for a kiss".then it lead to a hot make out sesh but before anything happend . clare stoped .him:let's save all the action for our _:clare i love_ you****.clare: Forever and alway' eli:your so cute look what you are doing to me i just said cute.:"smirk's"yeah i have that efect on your not half bad yourself."smile's".eli:see like your sarcastic comment's .clare:you know what i love about you?.eli:what?.clare:i love that you not afraid to speak your afraid to take risk's and best of all your finally mine .eli:i love everything about you i love your neck "kisses neck"i love your hand's."kisses hand's"i love your sexy arm's kisses arm' i love you .clare:i love you too eli can you stay the night please i dont wanna be alone .eli:id do anything for you let me go home and get some :okay thank : your welcome i love you ill be back in like 10 MIN' :OKAY i LUV YOU TOO.I WENT AND GOT MY DIARY AND WROTE OVER AND OVER AGAIN ****I LOVE ELI GOLDSWORTHY,****I LOVE ELI GOLDSWORTHY,****I LOVE ELI GOLDSWORTHY. I WENT TO THE STORE AND GOT SOME STUFF FOR TONIGHT LIKE SOME STUFF FOR "IT"IF WE EVEN DO DO WEIRD I ALREADY MISS HIM i guess that's what happen's when your in love .lucklily when i got there ltarly a minute after he arived it felt like it's been year's since ive seen really it's only been 11 minute's. **Eli's pov:ughh another boring weekend with boring homework i shoud i.m. clare?yeaheli_gold-up for a movie edward's .clare_e23-aww did you miss me .eli_gold-you _e23-in your dream's eli_gold-so are you up for a movie edwards or are you worried about _e23-no my parent's are gone for the weekend why dont you come _gold is now offline clare:damn he's fast.5min's later."ding dong" clare:damn were you waiting for me to tell you to come .eli:shut :well you wanna watch a :why the hell :k popcorn.?eli:sure go severnt clare he smirked as he shoed her with his hand and a coke with popcorn .clare:okay whatever you say she stuck her tounge out at him and put a surprise in it .eli:thank you .eli took a bite and said gross did you pee in this or somthing clare:i dont know did i?.eli:not :relax i just put coke in it like you :im gonna get you edward's he ran after her. clare:you have to catch me first she stuck her tounge out at eli:edwards im gonna get you he cought up with clare after laughter there was an akward pause then clare broke the :you think your cute dont you green eyes she said with a :please tell me somthing i dont :shut up .eli:what you can't deniy the :eli can i talk to you alone in my 's eye's lit up when he heard those word's alone in clare edward's :shut up and be serious for :omg it's that serious i said sorry last one. put my straight face on and let out a laugh and followed clare to her :so what did you wanna talk about?.clare:eli don't freak when i say this but do you like :...yes clare:WHAT?!.eli:wait you don't like :no i do i just thought you could never like :your right i dont like :WHAT SHE STARTED TO TEAR .eli:i dont like you i ..love :wiped away the tear's :i do really clare ive known you for 2 years and ive alway's known that i love you i was gonna tell you but then kc came :eli im sorry but now we can finally be to together i love you you love me nothing can tear us :"lean's in for a kiss".then it lead to a hot make out sesh but before anything happend . clare stoped .him:let's save all the action for our _:clare i love_ you**.clare: Forever and alway' eli:your so cute look what you are doing to me i just said cute.:"smirk's"yeah i have that efect on your not half bad yourself."smile's".eli:see like your sarcastic comment's .clare:you know what i love about you?.eli:what?.clare:i love that you not afraid to speak your afraid to take risk's and best of all your finally mine .eli:i love everything about you i love your neck "kisses neck"i love your hand's."kisses hand's"i love your sexy arm's kisses arm' i love you .clare:i love you too eli can you stay the night please i dont wanna be alone .eli:id do anything for you let me go home and get some :okay thank : your welcome i love you ill be back in like 10 MIN' :OKAY i LUV YOU TOO.I WENT AND GOT MY DIARY AND WROTE OVER AND OVER AGAIN ****I LOVE ELI GOLDSWORTHY,****I LOVE ELI GOLDSWORTHY,****I LOVE ELI GOLDSWORTHY. I WENT TO THE STORE AND GOT SOME STUFF FOR TONIGHT LIKE SOME STUFF FOR "IT"IF WE EVEN DO DO WEIRD I ALREADY MISS HIM i guess that's what happen's when your in love .lucklily when i got there ltarly a minute after he arived it felt like it's been year's since ive seen really it's only been 11 minute's. **


End file.
